Satu, Dua, Tiga
by Aika-chii
Summary: Hitunglah sampai tiga, dan kau akan menemukanku tepat di sampingmu—hei Belanda, kau tidak sedang tidur, 'kan?


**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Hitunglah sampai tiga, dan kau akan menemukanku tepat di sampingmu—hei Belanda, kau tidak sedang tidur, 'kan?  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Netherlands, Indonesia  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Chibi!Nesia—sehingga Neder berkesan seperti seorang pedophilia, ditambah Dark!Japan yang cuma numpang nongol di bagian akhir  
><strong>Notes: <strong>Yak, kumpulan drabble abal lagi~ /dance  
>Disini saya menggunakan female Nesia hasil sketch abang Hide yang itu.. yang ituu.. nunjuk-nunjuk

* * *

><p><strong>.:oOo:.<strong>

3.

"Satu… dua… tiga…"

Gadis kecil berkulit sawo matang itu membuka matanya. Menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan. Mencari-cari sosok seseorang, yang mungkin sekarang sedang bersembunyi entah di mana. Rambut hitamnya yang ikal berkibar ditiup angin ketika dirinya berlari ke sana ke mari. Bola mata madunya memancarkan rasa penasaran, meneliti setiap gerak-gerik di sekitarnya.

"… Belanda di mana, ya?"

.

.

1.

**Satu, dua, tiga…**

_Hitunglah sampai tiga, dan kau akan menemukanku tepat di sampingmu._

_Janji?_

_Tentu saja, cintaku.  
><em>.

.

4.

"Belanda! Bangun!"

Gadis kecil itu—Indonesia—menundukan badan kecilnya, dan memukuli pria berbadan besar yang sedang tertidur pulas di hadapannya.

Tadinya mereka sedang bermain petak umpet, dan si gadislah yang mendapat bagian menjaga.

Dan yang didapat oleh si gadis setelah berkeliling kebun selama selama satu jam adalah si pria yang tertidur pulas di bawah pohon nan rindang.

Gadis itu menyerah. Toh, tenaganya yang terlampau lemah itu tidak mungkin membangunkan si pria yang sudah terbang ke alam mimpi. Gadis itu merebahkan kepalanya kecilnya di samping kepala si pria, sambil memperhatikan wajah si personifikasi negara Belanda yang sedang tidur itu dari samping.

Dan refleks, tangan kanannya yang sedang _nganggur_, mencubit pipi pria itu.

Indonesia pun berakhir menggeliat di pelukan sang pria, yang terbangun karena mimpi indahnya diganggu.

.

.

5.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku, Indische." Ucap pria jangkung beriris zambrud itu sambil menggandeng tangan kecil Indonesia—menuntunnya masuk ke dalam rumah, karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Huuh~ Belanda sendiri malah tidur!" Balas si gadis dengan nada manja. Digembungkannya kedua pipi tembamnya, sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari si jangkung sok cool yang bahkan tak menjawab ucapannya tadi.

Tapi jujur saja, tangan besar Netherlands tidak sedingin sikapnya—

—setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Indonesia ketika tangan besar itu mempererat genggamannya.

.

.

6.

Sambil menyantap _poffertjes_ buatan Netherlands, Indonesia membuka percakapan di tengah-tengah ruang makan itu dengan wajah polosnya.

"Belanda, Belanda! Kalau aku kebingungan mencarimu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Netherlands mengernyitkan dahi. Ada-ada saja anak kecil ini. Mencari? Apa maksudnya—dalam permainan petak umpet?

"Ya, hitunglah satu sampai tiga, seperti biasanya 'kan?"

Indonesia menatap Netherlands dengan tatapan tak puas—mengabaikan gula-gula yang _belepotan_ di sekitar bibir kecilnya.

Menyadari hal itu, dengan perlahan Netherlands mengelap bibir Indonesia dengan tisu. Membuat pipi gadis kecil itu berubah warna—merah muda; seperti es krim rasa stroberi yang sedang disantapnya.

.

.

7.

"… Hitunglah sampai tiga, dan kau akan menemukanku tepat di sampingmu."

Netherlands mengelus rambut gadis kecil itu dengan perlahan—penuh kasih sayang.

Sementara Indonesia, masih membelalakan matanya; butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi otak kanak-kanaknya mencerna perkataan orang dewasa seperti Netherlands.

Setelah mengerti maksud dari kata-kata si pria, Indonesia memasang senyum ceria.

"Janji ya! ? Jangan tidur lagi seperti tadi, Belanda!"

Netherlands tertawa kecil—

"Tentu saja, cintaku."

—sambil mengecup lembut dahi si gadis.

.

.

2.

Satu, dua, tiga…

Satu, dua, tiga…

Satu, dua—

"Indonesia! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana! ? Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu!"

Dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, wanita yang dipanggil Indonesia itu kembali mengangkat puluhan kilogram daun jarak dengan tangan kurusnya. Seraya menyembunyikan jejak-jejak air mata di balik peluh keringatnya.

Pria Asia yang memanggil namanya tadi hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan datar dari kejauhan.

Romusha.

Dalam hatinya, si wanita hanya menyebut satu nama—Belanda, Belanda, Belanda—dan bibirnya hanya menggumamkan mantra yang sama—satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga.

Berulang-ulang.

.

.

0.

Hei Belanda, kau tidak sedang tidur 'kan?

**.:oOo:.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes2: <strong>Oh god… maafkan saya mengacaukan keindahan pairing ini QAQ  
>... Apakah ini FLUFF? ! gelindingan  
>Adakah yang bersedia review?<p> 


End file.
